Demon Amulet
by ejo
Summary: The demon amulet has been corrupting men's hearts. When the Hyuuga's sole heir stole it from the Nogi family, he tried to summon a demon. He expected a devilish demon to appear but what was summoned is a total opposite of what he thought.
1. Prologue

**Demon Amulet**  
written by: ejo

* * *

Demons will seek ways to destroy long-time friendships and even love. Never let them reach to you, even if it's your own. – ejo

* * *

**Summary: **The demon amulet has been corrupting men's hearts. When the Hyuuga's sole heir stole it from the Nogi family, he tried to summon a demon. He expected a devilish demon to appear but what was summoned is a total opposite of what he thought.

**Author's Note: **This is my first story and it's revised.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, only this plot.

* * *

Only the powerful can manage to survive. It has been imprinted in the minds of many people. To fool your enemy is a smart move; to fool your friend is smarter. Those words were engraved in the Hyuuga's clan; everyone of them applied that kind of order in their lives. Their clan has been the most prominent one in all of Japan's states, not until the Nogi's managed to attain a powerful weapon.

No one survived to tell the tale on how powerful and terrible that weapon is. All of them knew that weapon took form of an amulet. Nobody knew how Reo Nogi managed to get that amulet, all they know is that once you control that weapon, you'll be able to summon and wield something beyond unimaginable.

The Demon Amulet has been corrupting men's hearts and minds ever since it was possessed by mankind. Once struck by evil, it will slowly engulf you into its arms. Now, it shall victimize two boys' friendship.

Screams, nothing but female screams. It echoed throughout the campus and nothing could stop it.

As soon as Natsume Hyuuga stepped inside the school's border, girls flocked to him like a reflex action. Beside him was Ruka Nogi who was busy petting his pet rabbit. It was known to all that both of their families hold grudges against one another but that didn't stop the two to develop their friendship.

When Natsume and Ruka managed to get away from the crowd, their air of dominance decreased. "Damn those girls," Natsume cursed as he shot a glare to the screaming girls from afar. "Won't they stop pestering us for a minute?"

Ruka chuckled at his friend's remark. "Just leave them be," he suggested as he stroke his rabbit, Usagi. "They have nothing to do but drool on a couple of boys."

With that, Natsume retorted, thinking it was a foolish thought.

They would probably have never expected that tonight, something big is going to change.

* * *

"Natsume," Persona called as he leaned to his chair. His pale skin glowed more considering it's a moonless night. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, _Dad_?" Natsume inquired. He always had a trouble calling him 'Dad', no matter how much time passed by, the uneasiness continued to linger between their relationship. It probably started when his father cheated his mom for her best friend.

Persona faced his son with a bored expression etched on his face. His slanted, black eyes met Natsume's red ones. Apparently, his heir got it from his mother, Kaoru. For a guy, he got his fingers longer and painted in luminous black nail colour.

He scowled at him and repeated. "I have something to tell you." his pupils unmoved at the sight of his son. It was evident in his eyes that he has something serious to tell.

"What?" Natsume snapped.

"It concerns your friend, Ruka." he begun.

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "What about him?" A long pause filled the dimly-lighted room. "Tell me."

"You shouldn't easily believe people," his father warned. "Especially if it's from the Nogi's."

"What do you mean?" the raven-haired boy questioned as his nose scrunched up. Persona's eyes grew darker, he had a way with words and he's been using it to his men and he's not afraid to use it against his own son.

"I'll tell you."

Here he was, listening to his senile old man. And the fact that he was able to listen to it until the end is an achievement, especially when it involves breaking friendships just for family gain.

"Impossible," Natsume snorted, his fists curled up into a ball. "Ruka would never betray me for... for something like an amulet. It's unheard of."

"Can't you see it, my son?" Persona stood up from his chair, anger spelled out of his face. "He's using you! He's keeping you around him—to use you!"

"Lies!" Natsume hissed.

"Facts!" Persona answered back. "Facts that you wouldn't accept!"

"They're nothing but a bunch of lies hustled up." he insisted.

"You're a fool, Natsume, a big fool," Persona snapped. "Trusting will be your weakness."

"I'm not a fool to fall for your words."

Persona's lips turned to a grin. "Tonight," he started. "Is the night where our clan will rise. The night where our reign will begin. I've sent my finest soldiers to retrieve something which is supposed to be ours."

Natsume's face turned pale. "Ruka!" he screamed inside his head. He rushed out of the room and scurried away from his house and went to Ruka's home.

The Nogi's residence takes off with a traditional Japanese housing. You would usually see guards wearing _yukata_, guarding the entire estate, including its garden.

"Why tonight?" Natsume thought. "Why did they decide just now?"

He glanced at the moonless night and then everything seemed to hit him. _Moonless night_. Red Moon Quell! After every moon wading, for a flash of few minutes, a red beam would appear coming from the moon.

Every fifty years, it was said that the amulet should be taken out on a moonless night to let the life force of nature enter it. Often, its surrounding environment would wither. Apparently, his family did take advantage of this event. They would often leave it in an open area, surrounded by guards to protect it.

He could see the amulet from a distance. The only thing was that no one's guarding it. It was silent. He could hear the endless chirping of the insects.

He tiptoed silently as he could. The amulet was surrounded by lushes of withering lilac trees and jasmine flowers. The red amulet glittered before him. Without any hesitation, he grabbed the amulet and shoved it into his pockets.

_If ever I get captured, at least I have something to use against them_, he thought silently.

As soon as he noticed that he managed to run a long distance, he stopped to catch a breath and, _possibly_, study the amulet out.

He held the amulet out in the open and gave it a shake. Nothing happened. He didn't know how to use it effectively. "What's so good about this crap?" he asked, his eyes eyeing the amulet's intricate carvings.

Natsume noticed a reddish beam of light heading its way to him. _The red moon_, he thought. When the beam of light hit the amulet, red puffs of smoke started to materialize coming out of the amulet's red jewel.

Inside the heavy, dark smoke, a vague figure started to move. He felt his heart squeezing at the disturbing sight in front of him. What the devil has he unleashed? What the devil were the Nogi's trying to do with this demonic weapon? Countless questions rambled inside his mind.

"What are you?" he hissed.

He swore that he saw the dark figure smiling.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 1

**Demon Amulet**  
written by: ejo

Proofread by: Iricanus

* * *

Demons will seek ways to destroy long-time friendships and even love. Never let them reach you, even if it's your own. – ejo

* * *

**Summary: **The demon amulet has been corrupting the hearts of many men everywhere. When the sole heir of the Hyuuga family stole the amulet from the Nogis, he attempted to summon a demon. He believed an evil and powerful one would appear, however, it was the exact opposite.

**Author's Note: **This is my first story and it has been revised.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, only this plot.

* * *

Plenty of men have been blinded by endless greed. This usually set off a chain reaction, creating the desire to outrank all of the others. This is also what demons have been looked out for and have taken advantage of. For thousands of years, demons have been finding new ways to corrupt the hearts of men. And for thousands of years, they have been successful.

Each artifact corresponded with a different demon. The greatest of all demons has been sleeping in the demon amulet, which was said to have been missing since the beginning of the Great War. However, it has recently been found by the Nogi family, and was now on its way to its new master Natsume Hyuuga.

Evil has fallen to mankind.

It has fallen to _him_.

The generated smoke which was emitted by the amulet started to disperse bit by bit. Surrounded by an acre of tall pine trees, moldy boulders and the soft chirps of crickets, he stood there, alarmed. His knees were bent low from the incident while his eyes continued to watch the scattering smoke. He was waiting impatiently, hoping the smoke would finally reveal the figure's identity.

"What are you?" he hissed.

His breath drew shorter every passing second. The moon had been covered by the dark, looming clouds above: it was pitch black. But even so, he could have sworn he saw the dark figure smiling.

He imagined he might have been dreaming, but he was wrong.

A slender hand reached out to him from the smoke, grabbing him by the neck. He clearly saw the red, sharp fingernails and felt its vicious sting on his bare skin.

As soon as the smoke dispersed, he was sure that _it_ was smiling at him. Apparently, it wasn't an _it_ but a _she_. Her auburn-brown hair fluttered against the wind, his red eyes meeting her darting, milky-brown ones and her pinkish skin glowed vividly.

"You," her voice dripped icily. "You're not my master."

"I _am_ now." he insisted, his face showing dominance about the entire matter. He pointed his thumb at his chest, causing the girl scowl at him. "You'll obey me."

She chuckled softly as she tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. Her expression changed into a serene one before replying. "Yes, my master." she placed her right hand on her chest and gave her a polite nod.

He gave a fake cough. "Anyway," he started as he took a seat on the nearby boulder. "What kind of demon are you?"

Her lips formed a sly smile, causing Natsume to cringe. He was disgusted at the sight of her. "I'm a Diablo." she slipped her hand onto Natsume's thighs and rubbed it, making the raven-haired boy swat her hand away.

A sly grin crawled its way to her lips. "And, of course, who might you be?" she asked nonchalantly.

He smirked. "Your new master." he emphasized the word 'new' so much that it irked the brunette. Memories of her previous master flashed in her mind. After being with them for a couple of years, she grown attached to them, especially to the blonde young master. She has been watching the kid grew up ever since his mother gave birth to him.

"I was talking about your name, _Master_." she spat.

He chuckled. "The name's Natsume Hyuuga," he answered. "And yours?"

"Mikan Sakura." she replied.

The clouds which covered the moon, started to move again. The red beam reached Mikan's bare skin and her image started to flicker in Natsume's sight. "We'll meet again, Natsume Hyuuga," she said. "Soon."

Her body disintegrated into smoke and all was left was a red amulet lying on the ground.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

His voice sounded commanding, his black eyes darkened as he saw his son creeping his way into the room.

"Somewhere." he countered as he shoved his hands inside his pocket, hoping that the amulet would somehow do something to help him in this situation he was facing.

"I have heard that the amulet was stolen from the Nogis," Persona informed. "Do you know the criminal?" his black coat flapped as he charged towards his son. He cupped his chin and a disapproving expression was plastered on his face. "I want the amulet."

"You'll have it." his son chided, his teeth gritting.

"I had better." Persona replied.

He gestured his son to leave—which he did. Before he left, he took one last glance at his father who went back to his desk. As soon as Persona was sure that his son was not there anymore, he opened a leather-bound book and turned its pages until he landed on a chapter entitled 'Demon Amulet.'

Ever since he was a child, he has been reading the book over a thousand of times. The book had been a birthday present from his uncle. Even without looking, he could recall the words on its pages. The book was his motivation to search for the amulet. The amulet, and the power that it supposedly contained.

Sure, there were other demonic instruments out there but this caught his attention and he was determined to have it no matter what.

Demon Amulet

The amulet had always been one of the powerful demonic instruments that created havoc among mankind. It was noted that this tool not just serves as a container but also a prison. It was said that tragedy always befalls its owner.

His lips formed a sly grin.

* * *

"What happened, Father?"

In one of the rooms of the Nogis' residence, a red-haired man in his early thirties was crouching. He kept on pulling his hair like a madman and panting madly, causing his son to be terrified. "T-The amulet it was taken away!" his shook his head in horror, unable accept it was stolen. "Ruka, whatever I should do?"

He gulped. He knew how much his father treasured that thing. Sometimes late at night, he would often see his father polishing its red gem. The amulet had been helping his family for almost three generations while corrupting it at the same time. He had noticed his grandfather's and his father's obsession with it. He observed that the amulet has been tainting his father's heart, little by little. He couldn't help but be happy about the entire matter. A small smile crept into his lips, but not small enough for his father to _not_ notice.

"You foolish brat!" Reo hissed, his expression darkening. "I need that amulet back! It has been helping me with my experiment!"

"What experiment?" Ruka's brows raised, quite shocked.

* * *

Natsume slumped onto his bed, his eyes focused on the amulet lying beside him. Its red gem glittered, attracting his undivided attention.

"Mikan Sakura," he muttered, staring straight at the gem as if he was looking at the girl he met before.

He felt his eyes closing…

He drifted off to sleep.

A red beam shot out from the amulet, but Natsume did not awaken. The beam started to form a shape, and a small crack appeared on the gem.

The brunette looked at the gem, her eyes slowly widening at the sight in front of her. "Ooopsie."

* * *

"What experiment?"

"That amulet has the power to revive your mother," he whispered softly. "It can bring the dead back to life."

Ruka's mouth formed an 'o'. He knew what his father was pertaining to. He felt his heart skipped a beat. His mother died nine years ago in a valiant attempt to save his life from an assassination, and he had been blaming himself for it. Finally, he had found a way to correct his mistake; to bring his mother back to life.

"Who stole the amulet?"

"That scoundrel whom you call a friend," his father stated. "Natsume Hyuuga."

* * *

The loud chirping of the birds wakened the dozing boy, his body shifting around on the sheets. His left foot felt ticklish, so he jerked it slightly and it stopped. However, the tickling soon resumed and he gave up, opening his eyes to see examine the problem.

His sight landed on the brunette in front of him.

"How the hell did you come out?" he asked, leaning his back against his bed's wooden board. The girl sat on the edge of his bed and turned towards him.

"Um," she bit her lower lip. "Something strange happened. I don't know how it happened, but it did. Please don't freak out, but—" Natsume lifted his finger to his lips, signaling her to stay put. She pouted her lips and stayed silent.

"Get to the point."

She mustered a cough and composed her thoughts. "The amulet... it cracked. It only cracked a little, but it cracked, and I can't go back."

"How'd that happen?"

"I really don't know." she replied. She shrugged her shoulders and threw the amulet at him. "Looks like I'll be stuck in this form for a while."

"What form?"

"My human form, you dunce."

_Oh great, another problem_, he thought as he buried his face in his hands. She fidgeted on her spot, her eyes searching for something in the room.

"What are you doing?" he bantered.

"You see, there's another thing you need to know," she explained. "I'm not the only one who got out of the gem, there are a few others."

"Like dorm mates?" he said.

"Ye—wait, do 'dorm mates' kill each other?" she asked. He shook his head. "Prison mates, I think that would make your human mind understand the complexities of my kind." he rolled his eyes. "And the thing is, unlike me, they're bloodthirsty and untamed."

That was not good at all.

"I've been trying to look for one in your room, just in case there's a demon here." she told him.

"Are they many?" he asked, slightly worried.

She counted them using her fingers. "Only three," she paused. "Or four, perhaps?"

He was about to reply when something cut him off. A loud shriek was heard outside his house, causing him to flinch. He ran straight to the nearby window and looked outside. He found a huge footprint with three toes pressed on the grass, beside it was his father's secretary, Serina, who has fallen on the ground.

"H-Help," she stuttered.

Mikan pushed him away and stared at the footprint. She gulped. "That would be my half-brother, Koko."

"What is he?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"He's like me, a Diablo," she replied. "But tons bigger _and fatter _than me."

That didn't sound good.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Hello there! Do review and tell me what you think about this story. I'll be glad to hear from you.


End file.
